Automotive electrochromic mirror reflective element cell assemblies are known and typically include a front substrate and a rear substrate and an electrochromic medium sandwiched therebetween and contained within an interpane cavity. The front substrate typically includes a transparent conductive coating established at its rearward surface (the surface facing the rear substrate and the electrochromic medium) and the rear substrate typically includes a conductive coating (such as a metallic reflector coating or coatings and/or a transparent conductive coating or coatings) established at its front surface (the surface facing the front substrate and the electrochromic medium). Electrical connectors are provided, typically as metallic busbar clips that extend substantially along respective edges of the substrates, to provide electrical current to the conductive coatings to control the dimming or darkening of the electrochromic medium.